Cooking in Anger and Baking in Rage
by ellikanellika
Summary: Because Natsume never does Mikan a favour, she decides to ignore him. She has no idea what consequences that will bring and if Natsume decides to do something, he will do it more than perfectly - loud... rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Cooking in Anger and Baking in Rage**

** ...  
**

''Why should I?''

''Because you're my partner Natsume! Dammit! And you're my friend!'' Mikan tried again (for the 45 time) persuade Natsume to play a good Alice partner and socialize with her. However, as always she did not succeed.

He just looked at her and coldly replied: ''Do you really expect me to go to Central Town with an ugly polka-dotted-panty-girl like you?''

Mikan stopped.

She blinked, closed her mouth and really stopped.

She got this insults every fucking day.

They were just jokes, but still insults.

She looked at him, at his handsome face, his black hair, his red eyes and his cool look.

Damn…

He really did look great. He was a nice guy. Sometimes. And she liked him. She really liked this stupid, good-for-nothing, handsome jerk.

''I can't believe myself...'' she said loud enough for Natsume to hear. He just looked at her strangely and raised his eyebrow: ''Wh-? You can't believe yourself? What's that supposed to mean?''

Mikan looked him straight in the eyes and wondered about her thoughts. She was staring at him and Natsume didn't actually know what is happening or what is he supposed to do.

''Polka... Say something!''

But Mikan kept silent. He was a jerk! He really was an asshole! And although he was a smartass and egoistic wannabe star, she **liked** him!

**She** liked **him**!

How does that go?

Was she that stupid or what?

And he? Was he blind?

Her emotions were seen on her face, but Natsume did not understand, what she was ruminating about. He became a bit unsure.

Mikan noticed that and decided! He was going to regret every single bad word, he said to her.

Natsume Hyuga!

You are going down!

She smiled devilish.

Natsume blinked and looked at her as if she was crazy.

''Oi! Polka! What's wrong with you?''

But Mikan just laughed laud out, looked at Natsume for a second and turned around.

Slowly she walked away and did not stop to laugh. If Natsume thought that she was nuts before than he was sure that he was right, now.

...

And it all started the next day.

At first, Natsume thought that he just imagined things.

He thought that because he did not sleep well, he started to see things. However, this was not the case. His classmates noticed it too. He was following her with his eyes, wondering what was going on.

Mikan knew well, what she was doing.

She was confident that this will make him stop bugging her. If she ignored him, he would not have a reason to be mean to her. And that was what she did. Ignored him.

In the morning she greeted him politely and went on. She did not speak with him during class and she did not bug him with 'partner stuff' – she just did it without asking him. She did not ask him to go with her to Central Town and as she asked him if he wanted to eat lunch with friends and he ignored her (again), she did not pester him for a half an hour (like usual), but just went away and met her friends.

She created a distance between them she supposed he wanted.

Maybe he will start respect her. Or just talk to her like a normal person – like a friend.

Well, she will get the surprise of the century from him – she just did not know that jet.

She thought that Natsume will not care about that and will just go with the flow. She thought he did not care. That is why she did not consider this – which was a mistake. And everyone knew that – except for her.

And Natsume? He also did not know what he was going to do.

Yet!

At the end of the first day of Mikan talking to him like he was … an acquaintance, he already felt like fucking shit. Damn… He did not know what was actually bugging him. He just … did not like to be … treated like a normal … guy.

No! That came out wrong! He did not like to be treated like she did not know him! Well she actually did acknowledge him and talked to him, but … it just was not … like usually.

That also came out wrong!

He liked peace! Really! Birds and wind and stuff. And sometimes, when he was lying under the Sakura tree, she would come around and talk to him, sometimes just humming a song and keep him company. And he would watch her-

Wait. Again he did not mean it to come out like that…

''Fuck! I'm such a fucking pansy!'' he slammed the door behind him, when he came into his room and burned with anger.

He did not like this. He did not like himself thinking over a ... a girl! A chick! Damn! Girls fought for him and he was mourning after the most idiotic, annoying and ... pretty girl in this entire school? How fucking stupid was that?

And he knew she did that on purpose! He still remembers her devilish smile (which was by the way kind of hot); and he knew that she was planning something!

Or not.

She was too stupid, wasn't she?

Isn't she?

Nah ... Don't answer that.

She did make people believe that she had no idea about school – which was a total lie, by the way, because she learned all the stuff in couple of days and getting A marks – but telling people she studied every day a little.

Which she did not!

He saw her!

She is too lazy to work during the year, but when it comes to exams, she can take it all in a very short period of time and be excellent.

He knew that because he was her partner. And because the teacher wanted him to help her, which he did not have to, because she was ... actually smart. Very smart.

Not that he would say that aloud.

Anyway. Yeah, he admits that she is able to do something ... evil – like tormenting him!

Not that she was tormenting him, not at all! This ignoring stuff she is trying to pull (she does not really ignore him, he explained that already), was not working on him!

She can go around, singing and hugging other guys (without sparing him a glance) if she wanted – but he will not be affected!

And her pretty brown eyes can smile evilly at him all she wanted and he will not care! And she can swing her pretty bu- ... ahem ... body like a cat and he will not care! And spend her time with **other **friends and- ...

''Fuck! It was just a fucking day, dammit!'' the red-eyed boy opened his window, climbed out and jumped on the tree next to the window. He was still wearing his dark jeans and a black T-Shirt and did not care if they are ruined.

''I need to cool myself.'' He grumbled to himself and started walking in some direction.

''I'm a fucking retard. Weeping after a girl!'' he thought he was such a pansy.

''Fucking retard.'' Yeah, and that.

...

''I really have more time now...'' Mikan was musing to herself, thinking of the changes that came along with 'staying out of Natsume's way'. It was not something special, but she noticed that she had more free time.

Trying to persuade Natsume to spend time with his friend or to go with her to the Central Town, took a lot of time – and now that she stopped bugging him, she had the whole day for herself.

She also realized that she was faster with finding answers for her homework by herself, because whenever she asked Natsume, she had to wait for his majesty to talk to her, but in the end she still had to do it by herself, Natsume only keeping an eye on her work.

She felt free and happy right now, not knowing that a certain person was not only cooking with anger but baked people in rage.

It was already a week and Mikan kept her play. She was certain that Natsume will eventually come to her and ask her to stop this silly play. However, this would only happen if he considered her as a friend. She knew she was his friend. But there was a slight possibility that Natsume will ignore that fact.

''Well if he does that, then he doesn't deserve someone like me to be his friend.''

She knew that she did a lot of things for him and it was only logical that he started to appreciate her. But there was this feeling again. The feeling of fear that she might not know him so well, and that he might react totally differently. She did not want to lose him. She just wanted him to take her seriously. As a friend!

''Did I go too far? Isn't this silly?'' she asked herself, walking through the halls of the school and enjoying the view she had through the windows next to her.

It was really a nice day. Warm, bright and sunny. The Sakura trees were covered in pink and the grass below had a dark green colour. Little animals were flying through the air, creating tinny sounds and completing the natures work. It was beautiful.

Natsume was marching like a wild animal in her direction. She did not notice him. Yet. But others did. And they knew that the look on his face meant something. Something bad.

''Ok, what game do you think you're playing?'' he asked, not loud, but full of rage, when he stopped next to her and looked down at her. She really was tiny.

Mikan turned in surprise, blinked innocently and smiled: ''Oh, hello Natsume. What are you talking about?''

He looked her in the eye: ''You know what I mean.''

Mikan shrugged her shoulder: ''No, I don't. Enlighten me. Natsume.''

Natsume growled and messed his hair. He really wanted to scream at her.

Mikan watched amused as he struggled to do something. She knew she had him there. Now, let's just see what he is going to do.

Other students already gathered around them, whispered and pointed at them. Oh, this will be fun.

Natsume finally noticed the attention people gave them and he sighed annoyed. He grasped Mikan's arm and pulled her behind him.

''Oy oooy! Natsume! What are you doing? I can walk myself!'' Mikan screamed and had to run behind him, because he walked that fast.

This was not funny anymore.

''Walk, ugly.'' He commanded and Mikan's mind went blank.

Natsume brought them out of the school's building and was heading towards the park as Mikan exploded.

''Fucking shit Natsume!'' she screamed and pulled her arm away. Natsume, surprised at her outburst, turned around and looked at her dumfounded.

Many students followed them out and those, who have already been outside, watched with interest what was going to happen.

''Oh, yes…'' mumbled Hotaru wickedly, standing next to Ruka a few meters away from the arguing pair, and prepared her camera: ''I love quarrels…''

Ruka just blinked at her, but then turned to watch the scene.

''Who the hell do you think you are? You can't just ignore me the whole time; then come to me angrily, because I ignore; and finally call me ugly!'' she screamed and waved with her arms around like she was crazy.

''So you did ignore me!'' Natsume countered, totally ignoring her words, finally making her answer his former question.

''Of course I did, you stupid jerk!'' she pushed him away furiously. ''You fucking play with me the whole time and when I finally give you space, you still shit on my head!''

For a moment, Natsume was impressed at her… colourful vocabulary, but he quickly composed herself and glared at the petit and raging girl in front of him.

''I don't fucking play with you! I do certain things because I know that you won't take them seriously like other people! I know I can rely on you, dammit! But it fucking seems you're just like the others!'' he told her, not caring anymore who hears.

''Well, I'm sorry for reacting like this because it's not like you make a fool out of me every day; no, of course not! You do it each and every fucking second! You can't do this without at least sometimes playing nice, Natsume! You can't!'' Mikan was already red from anger.

''Of course I can! You know when I'm serious and when I'm not! You fucking know! So don't play my game because it's just not you!'' Natsume grabbed her hand again.

''You can't be serious… Are you trying to tell me that you can mess with my head however you want and I just have to let you? Are you fucking serious?'' Mikan tried to pull away, but he was stronger.

''No! I'm trying to tell you this ignoring stuff is not like you because you are too kind of a person to do such stupid things! You're smart for god's sake and you a hell better person than I am so stop fucking around and be yourself!''

''I am myself! And stop insulting yourself because I'm going to kick you if you do it just one more time – I already told you that!''

''See? That's you! You praise people! You don't ignore them!''

''Why the hell are you making such a big problem out of this? It's just been a week!''

''Because it's fucking wrong to see you jumping around other people and leave me behind!''

''You're so egoistical! You can't tell me what I should or shouldn't do!''

''Of course I can't! You are smart enough to know what you are doing! You can play this ignoring game however you want!''

''Again, why the hell are you making such a problem out of this?''

''I just don't like it! You can do what you want – it's not my business!''

''Then why do you fucking care so much!''

''I don't fucking care!'' Natsume screams very loudly and everyone gasps.

Then comes silence.

In Mikan something cracks. She looks at him with horror and like- like she was betrayed.

Oh oh.

She furiously struggles out of his grip and turns around. She will not give him the pleasure to see her like this. No, her hurt face is something just for her mirror.

Natsume immediately knows he screwed up. He slaps his forehead and growls.

''I didn't mean it like that…''

''Of course you did! You always do, dammit!''

''Mikan…'' he tried to reach for her hand, but she shoved him away and started walking. Natsume made few fast steps, grabbed her hip and whirled her around. She was on the edge of crying and he almost cried out too. But then her face turned angry again and she tried to struggle out of his grip, which of course he did not let her.

''Let me go.'' She demanded.

''No.'' He said firmly.

''I said let me go!''

''I won't.''

''Dammit Natsume! Let me go.''

''No, I won't let you go! You're my partner!''

''You never cared about that''

''Mikan…''

''Just fucking leave me alone!''

And then he had enough. He pulled her arm so hard that she shrieked and kissed her like a hungry wolf.

The crowd gasped again.

Hotaru smirked.

Mikan froze.

Natsume enjoyed.

Oh yeah, he did. And how he did!

He pressed her tiny body to him and massaged her lips to persuade her to finally give in. Mikan did not even try to push him away anymore – she just leaned in and slowly put her arms around his neck.

Natsume gently parted her lips with his and tangled his tongue with hers. Mikan whimpers as Natsume moans silently and hugs her tighter.

They finally pulled away in shock, when they hear the loud grow cheering and whistling. Everyone applauded and screamed that this was the best show they have ever seen.

The lovers both looked around embarrassed, but then turned to each other. Mikan had her eyes wide open and she was nervously biting her lip. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were shining with an emotion Nastume has never seen.

Apparently, he looked the same way.

''I don't just care…'' he started and tugged a curl behind her ear, ''I love you.''

Mikan finally smiled at him brightly and jumped into his arms. Natsume lifted her up and laughed with her and the loud crowd around them.

Mikan gently looked into his eyes and finally brought out the words she always wanted to say: ''What took you so long you asshole!''

And then she kissed him even stronger.


	2. Question

I just wanted to ask you guys if you liked to read a Mkan-Natsume fanfic written in the style of Cooking in anger and baking in rage? I have an idea for a story but I would like to know if this style was welcomed.


End file.
